


They see all, they hear all.

by bunnybunnybunny



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea how to do tags oops i'm sorry, Internal Thoughts, Other, Pent up feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunnybunny/pseuds/bunnybunnybunny
Summary: If Reiji even slips out word of his true emotions....if it's bad on the Ujigawa name or even their soon-to-be heir, he's unable to escape.They see all and they hear all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	They see all, they hear all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Get Reiji therapy that isn't under the Ujigawa name because he really needs to let it out of his system because his blood pressure is gonna just SKYROCKET WITH THE WAY HE'S BOTTLING IT.

_Three years._

_Yet it feels like it's been longer than that._

_Maybe because of the Karasuma family working under the Ujigawa Corporation is what makes it feel longer?_

_Yet every day taking care of that **child-**_

_No,that child? **He's a demon.** The way even after 3 years, the moment Reiji met Shu and he surprised him with that bug toy. And since that meeting, Shuu has been always using him as a means to kill time. _

_It didn't matter what it was he used to kill time with, whether it was him splashing juice on him, dirtying clothes he JUST washed, making him wear stupid costumes..Reiji says he doesn't mind and has grown accustomed to it._

_**But that's a lie. He hates it. It makes him livid. Makes everyday feel like hell that he can't escape. It's why he wants to him dead. Hearing people in school or in the streets say nothing but sweet compliments. It's tiring, they don't know the truth about him. Why are they easily fooled like that? It's all a facade.** _

_But Reiji isn't allowed to even speak it. One word speaking poorly of the Ujigawa conglomerate or even their 'precious' to-be heir...he'll get scolded. He's not allowed to say a thing. Even at school, it's owned by them too._

_The rest of Epsilon Phi too...they're all of Shu's 'toys' in Shu's toybox. Although the severity for them all varies. Haruka has to deal with not only Shu, but also his twin brother._ _Kanata deals with some of Shu's chaos, but..he's no better than him ._

_Tadaomi seems to get the least amount of it anyway. It might be best considering Shu doesn't know much about him.(and maybe that's for the best.)_

**_Either way, even with them also getting toyed with, it doesn't matter much to them. They're able to tolerate it more or less because they haven't been around him long enough to really understand Shu._ **

_Three years... it feels like it's been decades._

**_And there's more years to come as long as he's in this band all organized by this demon brat_ _._ **

_And until then...Reiji'll just have to continue to bottle them up to himself. All in his head, the only place of safety for him. While he's taking care of the others in this sharehouse, Because.._

_**The Ujigawas see all.** _

_**The Ujigawas hear all.** _

_....Because there's no means to escape from that brat's grasp._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi!! this is my first fic on here...and really in general ww.
> 
> I wanted to write something about Reiji's internal thoughts since the comics have only given it to us once, and after that interview of Reiji's came out and something Shu's seiyuu said about Reiji in his interview, I think Reiji deserves nothing but to just get a break from the chaos of the gremlin named Shu asdfvf. And also something to lower his blood pressure...
> 
> And Kyokanze.
> 
> Anyway, if this is OOC, i apologize immensely!! Reiji is a morally grey character himself, but I think it's due to certain circumstances that his thoughts are. like this. Please enjoy my interpretation ;w;


End file.
